Forum:Layout Policy Change
Want Templates? While it doesn't make a difference to me, since I just open a new tab to the template page, but would anyone like to have a quick code copy in the Layout Policy page. Either as a new section above the wiki code or as part of the wiki code? For example: 1) Above the wiki code: Location Points of Interest Events Gallery Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References 2) With the wiki code: Location Points of Interest Events Gallery Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Mknopp (talk) 16:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and added a template for the infoboxes to the layout page. :Mknopp (talk) 13:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Change to Layouts I am proposing adding a Supplementary Information section to the character, location, organization, and paraphernalia pages and moving the trivia to a subsection. This would bring all pages to a more uniform layout and would provide clear sections for topics dealing with allusions and errors specific to these topics. Thoughts on this? If I do not receive any objections within a week, I will implement it as policy. Mknopp (talk) 17:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Not sure I follow. Are you suggesting multiple trivia headers within one article? Cause that would cause issues of *which* trivia belongs under which header. If only *one* trivia, but under a header, I have to as why. Now, I could see wanting to have a section where we step out of the POV to Real World and everything under that covering things out of POV, then fine. However I feel the title of the header should be something like "Meta Information" or what will be less confusing to those unfamiliar to the term, "Real World Information" Love Robin (talk) 18:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully this will help clarify. Character articles would become the following: * Overview (without any header) * Physicality ** Appearance * Personality * Abilities * Biography * Relationships ** Family ** Friends ** Love Interest ** Enemies * Paraphernalia ** Clothes ** Equipment * Quotes * Gallery * Alternate Versions * Supplementary Information ** Allusions ** Trivia ** Errors * Behind the Scenes ** Voice Actor/Actress ** Episode Appearances * References Locations would become: * Overview (without any header) * Location * Description * Points of Interest * Events * Gallery * Supplementary Information ** Allusions ** Trivia ** Errors * Behind the Scenes ** Episode Appearances * References Organizations/Groups would become: * Overview (without any header) * Description ** Base of Operations * Members * History * Gallery * Supplementary Information ** Allusions ** Trivia ** Errors * Behind the Scenes ** Episode Appearances * References Paraphernalia would become: * Overview (without any header) * Abilities * Owners/Users * Events * Gallery * Supplementary Information ** Allusions ** Trivia ** Errors * Behind the Scenes ** Episode Appearances * References I am proposing this because it struck me with the Nana article that it isn't uncommon for characters to have allusions and errors specific to them. It also struck me that with the current layout we don't have a well defined section for these "real world" topics. However, we did have such a section for episode articles. Therefore, to add a section for these topics and maintain uniformity across the wiki I proposed that we port the "Supplementary Information" section to the other articles. Does this clarify what I am proposing? Mknopp (talk) 18:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :The only point I'm confused on is the errors. To me, those are more an aspect of episode articles, so I'm having trouble seeing them as part of any other layout. In other words, can you give me some examples of errors better suited to appear in a character's article, instead of in that respective episode's article? Or would they appear in both places? - Dap00 20:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::An example of an "error" specific to a character would be their eyes momentarily miscolored, or where a Wego had an ankle pouch for 2 or so frames. They are specific to the character moreso the episode, but I imagine there would be some duplications. :::Love Robin (talk) 22:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::LR gave good examples of the errors. To avoid duplication, I would suggest that errors dealing with other articles which occur in an episode be noted as a link in the episode article to the error section of the topic for which the error occurred. For example, in the "Go Team Go" episode place a very short statement as a link to Hego's error section, such as Hego ankle pouch error. Then in Hego's article give a more detailed description of the error. This will reduce duplication while still allowing for good referencing and linking. ::Thoughts? ::Mknopp (talk) 12:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC)